Living with an Enderman Human Females are Nicer NSFW ALT ENDING
by ArthaDemon
Summary: OK, so a friend suggested I should write a little... alternate ending... for chapter three of my story "Living with an Enderman" If you have not read it yet, you might want to, since this might not make that much sense without context. Warning. This is NSFW. Very. Very. NSFW. Beware of Ender on human... fun. DISCLAIMER: This is in no way a part of the story. It never happens.


Part Three – Human Females are Nicer - ALTERNATE ENDING! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! VERY. NOT. SAFE. FOR. WORK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. xD

Days turned into weeks, as the Enderman remained with Evan. They could understand eachother a bit better now; though still had a lot of awkward moments where things were lost in translation, or they just flat out could not figure anything out. But for the most part, things were going quite smoothly.

Kuu turned out to be the most loyal friend one could wish for. And Evan was glad for the company, even if they could not speak with eachother. He wanted to actually talk to Kuu – not gesture and play guessing games. But all the same, just being in his company was nice. He lost his habit of flinching when their eyes met. Kuu didn't mind being looked at. Each time he met his glowing eyes he was greeted with a soft "prrrdh" or "rruk vrrr" of greeting. Evan now had a very good idea of the Enderman's personality. Playful. A bit mischievous, sometimes. Evan had lost count of the times he'd woken up to a pile of dirt or sand at the foot of his bed, or Kuu's face mere inches from his own. Though the first time he'd jolted upright and banged foreheads with the Enderman made him stare from a bit more of a distance. No matter HOW used to Kuu he was, he would never get used to staring glowing eyes first thing in the morning. The worst thing was, Kuu found his reaction hilarious. And so he continued to do it. Almost every damn morning. Kuu was stubborn, too. When he got an idea in his head, nothing was stopping him.

Since the awkward moment of Kuu 'kidnapping' Leanna to bring her to his home, he hadn't had the nerve to go back and trade. And Kuu hadn't stepped foot anywhere near the village. He had thought better of it; Getting sighted would be a bad idea; He could hold off one, two, or even three humans, but if a whole group came after him... he cringed at the thought. No – it was better to keep from getting discovered. He liked it here, a lot better then the realm known as the End. The End was dreary and lifeless, nothing but black sky and dull, boring stone wherever he went. He liked it here; where he had companionship and the colorful world around him. There was so much more to look at... and Evan was a lot friendlier then his own kind.

Kuu, lost in thought, fell a few steps behind Evan, watching the sky calmly. He admired the soft, white clouds floating high above him and the occasional bird; and enjoyed the ambient energy of the world around him. He was torn from his reverie, though, by what happened next.

He heard the agitated sounds of one of his own kind, just in front of Evan. Evan... obviously very used to these sounds, looked right up. His face grew pale when the Enderman... A bit taller slimmer then Kuu actually, let out that bone-chilling scream. Evan backed away quickly, almost falling on his butt.

Suddenly, a second bone-chilling threat-scream followed, this one from Kuu. His entire body was tensed, mouth wide open, eyes wild. He practically flew around Evan, placing himself between the other Ender and his friend. The strange Ender teleported behind Evan, but Kuu blocked its attack once again, quick on his feet. There was a clatter of claws and a snap of teeth, and a hiss of pain from Kuu. Evan had his weapon, but it seemed to be stuck in the scabbard at the moment. That, or his sudden panic had him fumbling wildly to grab it.

He found himself more concerned with the wellbeing of Kuu, then for himself. Every hit his friend received made him cringe as if he himself had been hit. The two Enders clashed again, the noise of the fight growing into a loud clamour of clattering claws, snapping teeth, and vicious snarls, screams, and roars. Every teleport was met, every attack blocked. Claws and teeth clashed, a splash of Ender blood landed on Evan's face. He finally jerked his sword out of the scabbard, but the two were too intertwined for him to attack without risking injuring Kuu. He waited for them to separate, circling eachother and growling viciously. He charged at the strange Ender, but was knocked back with ease. His sword, slashed in half by the other ender's sharp claws, went flying from his hand. The taller Ender screamed and rushed at him again, glowing eyes wild with bloodlust. Kuu screamed his battle cry, and charged. He intercepted the other Ender before they wet into a tumble of snapping fangs and slashing claws onto the ground. Evan felt another splash of blood as he fumbled for his bow. His shaking hands dropped his arrows all over the ground.

As they got closer, Evan got a sudden idea. Sword slashed in half and arrows scattered on the ground from dropping them, he took out his canteen and opened it. Enders could not tolerate water... He could maybe distract the newcomer enough to give Kuu a running chance. Kuu's screams were quick becoming pain and fear. If it wasn't for Evan, he would have teleported away to safety to regather himself and tend to his wounds, but he was not about to leave Evan there alone to face it.

Kuu shrieked in agony again as sharp fangs sank into his neck. He clawed and thrashed, eyes wide and claws raking wildly, now fighting for his life.

"NO!" Evan screamed, and threw the canteen at the enemy, sending the water inside splashing out. That did the trick. Its fangs detached from Kuu's neck as it screamed loudly in agony, teleporting away from the water before stumbling and slashing the trees with its claws. Kuu jumped back, though the water was nowhere near him, before rushing at the other again. They soon found themselves in another standoff, growling and circling eachother. They both uttered that bone-chilling scream, back and forth. The sound was frightening, and terrible.

Then, as quickly as it began, the fight was over. Kuu's entire body suddenly relaxed completely, his head coming up and the scream dying off midway through. He took in a deep breath of air, and his entire body suddenly shivered all over. The scent sent waves of heat rushing throughout his entire body and a surge of hormone driven instinct to cloud his mind.

He knew that smell. This was no EnderMAN – this was a female. And she was receptive. This meant that she was in the rare state where she could actually become pregnant. Her scent was thoroughly intoxicating to Kuu. It seemed to take over Kuu's every thought, cutting off his attack like somebody had flipped a switch.

Kuu's growl suddenly turned into more of a purr, going from viciously aggressive to highly interested. His body reacted to his raging hormones instantly.

The male's reaction and change of scent took the female's attention completely off of Evan. She was now staring at Kuu, still growling fiercely, though the sound of it changed a bit. Softened slightly. They circled eachother once. Twice. Three times. Each movement had Kuu acting a bit friskier, eyes bright, steps quick despite his wounds and pain. It almost liked like a courtship display. Kuu moved, following his instincts with every step.

Then, Kuu made his move and took a step closer, standing as tall and imposing as he could. But he was young, and inexperienced. He did not impress the female. She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. It all happened in a blur.

The female screamed her threat cry and lashed out at Kuu fiercely. He let out a whine of pain, before the female hissed at him, and vanished with the unmistakeable sound of a teleport. Kuu, though, crouched, glued to the spot. He shivered from time to time. For the first time in a while Evan was almost afraid to approach him. He was growling almost constantly, but there was an urgent keening sound to it.

Evan finally approached him. He gently touched his shoulder. Kuu's glowing eyes flashed towards him.

"Are you... allright?" Evan asked. He made sure to emphasize his tone of voice, and express clear concern.

"Haaarrr... vuukk..." Kuu panted. His mind was buzzing at the moment, spinning and fogged. Drunk from the scent of the female, and the humiliation of her fierce rejection to his advances. He was bleeding from his neck and many other places, and in serious pain. But it wasn't just his body that was hurt. His pride had been smashed to pieces by the whole thing.

Evan frowned in concern as he took off his shirt and started tearing it into strips.. "Here... Let me..." he didn't finish, and started to gently dab his friend's wounds with the cloth. They went deep, and bled heavily. Evan brow furrowed with clear concern and worry. Kuu relaxed as he worked at his wounds, eyes half closed. It was clear he trusted Evan deeply. Evan tried to get Kuu to move out of his crouch, but Kuu did not want to move. He let out a few quiet, protesting sounds, before finally giving in and standing up. He was wounded in many places, and he would need to let Evan get at all of them.

That was when Evan balked, staring dumbly at what he saw before him. If it had just been the tip like before, he might have been able to look away and be unaffected. Since that moment when he had first met Kuu, he hadn't seen the slightest flicker of arousal in his friend. But no... Nothing was left to the imagination now. Kuu was painfully hard, his body trembling from time to time. The bulge beneath the slit was full as well. Evan could easily guess what THAT was. Kuu shifted restlessly from foot to foot, emitting constant keening growls. Evan felt a bit worried... His friend looked so uncomfortable.

"Let's go home." He said, motioning with his hand towards home. Kuu knew what that meant, and nodded meekly. He followed behind Evan, instead of teleporting ahead like usual. He moved low to the ground and slowly, pausing to pant a bit from time to time in both pain, and arousal. Once or twice, the keening growls took on an almost desperate tone. By the time they got back home, Kuu was even more restless. He paced and paced and paced, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Evan could tell he was clearly frustrated, and the... evidence made no sign of going away. Finally, Kuu lay on his bed, eyes closed. He tried to ignore his need, but it wouldn't go away. He had never felt like THIS before. His body wanted... no NEEDED, release. It almost hurt. He squirmed and shifted in his bed, letting out another whine and panting heavily. Evan frowned.

"Female?" He asked. Kuu knew what he meant by that; they had enough of an understanding of eachother to know certain words, mostly from poring through picture books, and each saying their word for it until they knew what it meant.

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Vyezz..." Kuu panted. His way of saying yes.

"Ender Female?" He asked again. Another nod.

Now he wished he had managed to get a slightly closer look. She'd looked... almost exactly like Kuu. The only difference he had seen had been that she was a little taller and slimmer then him... And a hell of a lot more aggressive. But then, he wasn't exactly paying much attention to her. He was too busy panicking and trying to get his sword drawn and defend himself and his friend to notice much about the attacker.

He sat down beside the bed to try to calm his friend down, but it wasn't working. And … of course that was when there was a soft knock at the door. Now WHO would be coming to visit at a time like this!? He gathered himself and went to the door. Kuu went quiet, but was still in clear discomfort.

Evan opened the door, and almost fell over himself in shock. Leanna had come back to visit! He stuttered for a moment. "I thought you never wanted to see me again!" He finally managed to gasp.

"What? I never said that." She said.

"I just thought with that whole thing with Kuu..."

"Sweeping me off my feet and dragging me here?" Leanna interrupted, sounding a bit amused. "I admit, it scared the shit out of me at the time but I'm... well, it's an interesting memory. I give it that. Is he still here, by the way?"

Evan nodded. "Though he's not exactly... presentable at the moment." He said. "... Hard to explain, but he's acting very odd." He wasn't going to tell a lady the condition his friend was in.

Kuu, trying to be quiet out of respect of Evan, suddenly let out another keening sound, unable to hold it back. He sounded miserable.

Leanna moved quickly to his side. "Oh my... are you allright?" She asked. "What is wrong with him? He looks..."

"We had a bad run-in with another of his species. He... and his pride... got a little hurt." Evan tried to explain.

The scent of another female suddenly hit him. He turned to stare at Leanna in a very unsettling manner. The next sound was a confused half growl. She took a step back, looking really nervous.

"Are you SURE he's allright?" She frowned.

In the next moment, Leanna suddenly flushed when Kuu leapt out of bed and jumped away from her. He stared at her intensely for several moments, his body still shivering with his frustration. And things obviously hadn't improved any. He shifted, pacing restlessly. He couldnt take his eyes off of Leanna. She was a female... not a receptive female of his species, but at this moment he didn't care. He paced again, his breaths panting and short.

Leanna was completely speechless, trying to muster words for what she could see so clearly. Every inch of his member was fully visible, twitching and dribbling pre. The odd thing was that it did not look to be water-based. It was certainly thicker then she was used to. There was a moist spot on the bed where he had been lying just moments before. It was oddly shaped, long, thicker at the base, with a tapered shape to the head and a few small nubs along either side of it. There was a bulge right at the base, almost knot-like. He didn't step towards Leanna, though he stared at her intensely. Leanna glanced towards Evan, her face red.

"I... Do … Should I help him?" She asked, nervously, and worriedly.

Evan flushed a bit, but looked at his distressed friend. "I.. if... It's... up to you..." He said, his face feeling hot.

Leanna blushed hotly, but nodded. She carefully removed her clothes, before moving closer to the Enderman. As nervous as she was, the exotic idea made her feel hot all over. Her scent turning aroused only sparked him more. His nearly desperate keening grew louder, turning into a purring growl. She stared at the twitching member before her for a few moments before she carefully... and shyly got onto the bed, presenting herself to the excited male. She closed her eyes. "Please be gentle..." She thought to herself, but knew he could not understand her.

Not Ender – but human. He knew how delicate Evan was, compared to his own kind. Kuu moved closer, claws pressing against the human female's back. But gently. They did not sink in, and did not draw blood. The very tip of his erected member pressed against her wet slit. For a moment he almost recoiled at the wetness, but there was no pain, only a slight tingle. His growling purrs suddenly changed in note as his body shuddered. He obviously was using all the restraint he had not to plunge in and pound as hard as he could; she was delicate. He did not want to hurt her. She felt the head of that strange member enter her . She squirmed and started to pant. Evan was concerned at first, afraid that the Ender would lose his restraint and accidently hurt her; he almost wanted to stop Kuu, but had a feeling he could not. But Kuu was exercising restraint; even when he pushed in fully, he didn't even use a fraction of his strength.

Even that made Leanna squirm and let out a soft moan, almost of pain. "By all gods he's big..." She breathed out, panting harder. She felt, in that moment, she'd lost all control of what was going on. She had a feeling she couldn't stop him if she tried. Not that she wanted to stop him. The whole thing had her getting wetter and more heated. Once fully buried inside, he released a long, heated call, ALMOST similar to the sound emitted by an Enderman when one caught their gaze. But it was softer, and not aggressive.

And that was when he lost his restraint. She felt his hips slamming into hers, his prehensile... and huge, member filling her more then she had ever been filled before. She squirmed and moaned underneath him, his claws making her unable to move much. But that only made it... more interesting. Too late, she wondered if it was possible to reproduce with the exotic male. The thought flew away as she felt jolts of pleasure with each powerful thrust. She was reduced to moaning and panting helplessly beneath the tall, powerful obsidian creature.

Evan wanted to tell his friend to calm down, to ease off, but he had a feeling nothing would make him stop now. He almost wished he'd told Leanna not to. His mind was on one thing and one thing only.

"Are you..." he whispered to Leanna, flushing hotly at the scene.

Unable to speak, she nodded, panting and moaning. Her face was filled with pure pleasure.

She realized the Ender was still holding back a bit. She reached her first orgasm, her fluids gushing out around the huge cock buried inside. For a moment Evan wondered why it wasn't hurting the Enderman, but he had realized he could touch blood; and some thicker bodily fluids. It seemed to be pure water, mostly, that hurt him. Leanna's feminine juices only caused tingling, which drove the Enderman wild.

She shifted her body as if inviting him to go harder. And harder he did. He was nearing his own release, his calls getting louder, closer together. Leanna nearly screamed in pleasure, her entire body twisting and arching with each heated thrust. His thrusts started to get faster, his claws dug into the mattress beneath them. His panting sped up as he came closer and closer and closer to his release.

Kuu let out the loudest call yet, his body shuddering and cock twitching as he came heavily. With each pump of seed he slammed his hips into the slick tightness engulfing him. It seemed his orgasm would never end as his member twitched on and on. The knotlike bulge at the base was full-sized now, holding him inside her until as his orgasm faded off. He rode it to the end. As the final spurt of his seed shot deep inside the human female, he calmed, panting heavily. He stayed buried fully inside, shivering lightly on occasion from the pleasure as he caught his breath. Leanna came for a second time that night.

Panting, Leanna felt the hot gushes inside her, though nothing leaked out. She noticed it was a lot thicker then human cum. Not just thicker... there was a lot more. She didn't think any human could release like that.

Kuu slowly calmed down, his mind becoming less clouded as clarity took hold. His eyes glassy, he carefully lifted his hands. For a moment of panic, he thought he'd accidentally hurt Leanna. She was laying very still and not moving. But then he saw her face rapt with pleasure as she panted. There was no blood. Relieved and still panting, he pulled out of her, followed by a gush of his cum. The unusually thick, sticky cum leaked out of her slowly, oozing down her leg. A dribble leaked off the tip of his cock as it slowly started to soften, retreating back into his body.

Leanna was speechless, before she let out a long, drawn out sigh/moan. "... That was..." She said between breaths. "Woooow..." She shakily got off the bed, before wincing a bit. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow..." She half laughed, half panted. "Let me know if he gets like that again."

Spent, Kuu let out soft, pleased sounds, before laying on his bed and stretching out, no longer miserable and uncomfortable. He cooed softly and happily, before yawning and dropping off to sleep.

"What got him in such a state, anyway?" Leanna had to ask, after calming down for a moment. She flushed at the feel of the thick seed inside her. Very little actually leaked out; most of it stayed inside. It was so different. So... exotic.

Evan scratched the back of his head. "Apparently... Our encounter wasn't just with another of his kind. It was with with a... female. I don't know what happened. One moment she's intent on tearing me to pieces... He jumps in and they start fighting, and the next minute his demeanor changes... it all went downhill from there. He approached her and she lashed out at him and teleported away. He only got worse after that. I guess the presence of another female, regardless of the species, finished setting him off. I don't know the next thing about their... erm..." Evan cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Endermen's mating habits but..." He trailed off. "Heh... This is really awkward to talk about, isn't it?"

"Hey, don't talk about awkward with me." Leanna laughed breathlessly. "You saw what happened."

Evan cleared his throat again. "Ah.. well... um..."

"This is going to be one day I will NEVER forget. Now I am glad he decided to snatch me up and play matchmaker. I got to meet the two of you..."

"I still don't understand why he decided to do that. But I've come to realize that once he gets his mind on something he never gives up. He's stubborn. And he has absolutely NO clue whatsoever bout human culture."

"You seem to know him well." Leanna said. She was finally catching her breath.

"Well... Yeah, I do." Evan said, still a bit awkward. He was trying to conceal his own erection. The whole sight had been... gods damned hot. His voice was slowly turning husky. "Even if our languages are completely different, we've found ways around that. I can tell you one thing... He's got a good heart. He's saved my life a few times. Hell, he probably saved my life today, defending me against one of his own kind. Though I suppose it was my own fault for looking at her but I am so used to having him around that I don't think twice before looking at him. I guess I'll have to be more careful, and always know exactly where he is to avoid another run-in like today. It all happened so fast, and could have been avoided. I still wonder what he is doing staying here with me instead of going back to his own world."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Leanna said. "From the stories told to me, the End is supposedly a desolate place, abandoned of all hope as a failure by the Gods. A place where no human could survive; the only things living there are the Endermen and a fearsome dragon."

"Yes, I've heard the story." Evan nodded. "The Enderdragon is their leader... or something... But if the End is so devoid of life, maybe they come here because of the energy here. I notice he seems to drink in the warmth of the fire. He never eats; Never even tries. I think he 'eats' energy."

"That does make a bit of sense." Leanna said. "You think he'll wake up anytime soon?"

"With the amount of … erm... frustration he... released..." Evan said, clearing his throat. "It might be... a while..."

"You liked that, didn't you?" Leanna suddenly teased.

"Wha?" Evan asked, feeling his face go hot.

"Look down." Leanna said mischieveously.

Evan looked down. "Oh dear gods..." He moaned. He was rock hard. The scene had been playing in his mind the while time.

"I took care of your friend... Perhaps I should take care of you as well..." Leanna purred, leaning over the male human.

Speechless, Evan could only lean back as his clothes were removed and tight, wetness engulfed his hard member as Leanna rode him.

It didn't take long for his human seed to join the endercum deep inside her as she climaxed around him for the third time that night.

Afterwards, they cuddled for a while.

Finally, Kuu shifted and moved, before opening his glowing eyes. He looked over, then gave a little smirk. He could clearly smell sex all over Evan... and of course Leanna.

He dropped into a crouch, watching Evan, then Leanna. He looked a bit tired, but otherwise back to his usual self. He shook himself a bit then sat in front of the fire, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He took in the heat of it without moving. His wounds had scabbed over by now, though he still seemed sore after his battle and rigorous activity afterwards.

Evan, of course, went over worriedly to look him over and check his wounds. He was mostly relieved Kuu was back to normal. That whole thing had been both unsettling, and a bit scary. Kuu re-assured him with quiet cooing sounds, followed by a yawn.

'Your females are nicer.' Kuu said. Evan actually understood him – mostly, and had to laugh a bit.

"I would say so." He said.

"What did he say?" Leanna asked.

"To me it sounded like he was saying that the human women are nicer then Ender women." Evan said. "And judging by the fact that she tried to kill both of us I'd say he's right."

Leanna laughed. "Oh my." She said. "Think I will be lucky enough for a repeat?"

Evan blushed a bit. "Did you want to go home? I know it is dark out but the monsters won't come anywhere near with Kuu around. It should be safe to go back to the village... And my couch isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

Leanna looked out the window, surprised at how quickly time had passed, but nodded. "If you are sure we will be safe." She said.

"We will." He said. "Come on, Kuu." He motioned for Kuu to follow. The three headed back towards the village. Once in the range of the lights, Kuu stopped, hanging back to the shadows as Evan walked Leanna up to her door.

"Come visit again, hear?" She smiled. Evan nodded. "I will." He said. The humans parted ways, and he and his Enderman friend met back at the treeline.

"Well whaddya think of that, Kuu!" He said, seeming suddenly very happy. He leaned back on a tree. "I think she likes me."

Kuu let out a pleased little "prrdh!" before he took hold of Evan and jumped into a teleport. Evan yelped in surprise, feeling his head spinning at the rapid warping and moving about, until everything went still and he found them at his house. He felt suddenly extrememly disoriented. Everything spun around him worse then the times he'd drank himself to oblivion at the trading post's tavern.

He blinked twice, staggered, and fell over backwards. Kuu caught him, blinked, and stared down at him. 'you ok?' He expressed his concern more in his tone of voice then his Enderspeak.

"Don't DO that!" Evan gasped, then suddenly rushed out of Kuu's arms and staggered off to the bathroom. Kuu followed, only to see the green-faced man hunched over his toilet and throwing up. He didn't stay crouched at the doorway for long. He made a face at the smell, and went back to the main room, waiting until a rather disoriented Evan came back into the room, slumping on the couch dizzily.

'Lesson learned... Do not teleport human without warning.' Kuu thought to himself. 'It makes them… do whatever he just did.'


End file.
